To Fall in Love
by sprinklescake67
Summary: ON HOLD. To fall in love was the last order issued to Hiiro, but when some new females walk into his life and the world is threatened by a new conspiracy within their ranks, will the poor boy ever be able listen to his heart and learn to love?
1. Arrival

"...Fall in love, Hiiro. That is not only my last order, but also a final request. Take care my boy. Goodbye."  
  
As the screen turned dark, the young man in front of it slouched in his chair. His tall body sported muscles all from training as a soldier and a Gundam pilot for the last few years. Chocolate brown hair hung in disarray over his unnerving, Prussian eyes. A scowl currently marred his usual unemotional façade. Looking up at the screen where the latest recording of Dr. J's will had been seconds before, he opened his mouth one last time.  
  
"Mission accepted."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
21 year old, Quatre Winner sat quietly at his desk, sipping his morning tea and reading the paper. The wind from the window played with his light golden locks. Using one hand, he swatted the irritating bangs from his ocean blue eyes. Leaning back, he looked out the doors toward the foyer where everyone else was.  
  
Duo Maxwell, known as the king of pranks and games, was being chased about by his favorite victim, Wufei Change. Duo was running around the room clutching his two-foot, nut-brown braid in both hands, screaming at the top of his lungs; though his violet-blue eyes were laughing all the same. Wufei on the other hand, was wielding his precious katana, and threatening Duo's braid. His shiny black hair tied in to a tight ponytail along with his dark brown almost black slanted eyes foretold of his Asian descent. Even though they both were 21 years of age, they acted like they were 11.  
  
Refereeing the cat-and-mouse-chase was Trowa Barton, the oldest of them all at 23. Long, brown bangs covered his splendid emerald green eyes, leaving only one to be seen by the public. Tall and wiry, the circus acrobat fit the happy clown costume as much as he fit the talkative type. Forever silent, forever in the shadows, Trowa let few people past his barriers, but there were some who managed it.  
  
Sighing, Quatre turned to the last occupant of the room, Hiiro Yui. Showing up this morning, returning from who knows where, doing who knows what, the fifth pilot remained as stoic as ever. Even more quiet and reclusive than his comrade Trowa, Hiiro was someone deemed an "unemotional, unsocial, outcasted iceberg." A name given by their friend, Relena Peacecraft, former Queen of the world, current Princess of the Sanc Kingdom and Vice Foreign Minister. She was the one who gave Hiiro the name for she had known him the longest. Another sigh escaped as Quatre reflected over the exuberate greeting from Duo that morning over the 21 year olds unexpected appearance.  
  
"QT-CHAN!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!! MOMMY'S HOOOMEEEE!!!"  
  
The unexpected shout gained the attention of the boys who certainly did not expect it. Quatre's mind stirred from its inner thoughts reaching for a coherent thought. He almost went sprawling out of his chair in his haste to get to the front door. His features lit up like a Christmas tree, even more than when Duo's did when he got treats.  
  
"USA-CHAN!"  
  
In the other room, both Duo and Wufei stopped their chase at the first shout, and Trowa looked toward the door where Quatre had disappeared through. Smiles could be seen on faces where they had never been seen before. Duo, being his usual hyperactive, impatient self raced to the door with his own shout of "Seri-chan," leaving Wufei and Trowa to follow at a much slower pace. Reluctantly, a confused Hiiro followed them to the front hall.  
  
At the front door, Quatre was hugging the life out of the new girl while Duo bounced about waiting for his turn. The girl was small by stature, with dark, gold hair sporting a few silver streaks. Somehow they seemed natural and not fake. Her dark sapphire eyes under long lashes gave her an innocent look. One could say that Quatre and her were almost twins. She looked to be about the same age as the rest of them, 21. Releasing the hug, but not her arms, the girl took the time to study Quatre as he was doing the same when Wufei, Trowa, and Hiiro approached. While the other two held back, Trowa strode forward until he towered behind Quatre and glared at the newcomer.  
  
Growling in mock-anger, Trowa asked, "And what are you doing with My Quatre?" Hiiro seemed a little shocked from this. 'His Quatre? Are they together?"  
  
The girl just laughed and pulled Quatre tighter to her. "I think I'm gonna hold on to him for a bit. Why don't you go and find some other boy toy to play with?" She then planted a kiss on Quatre's reddening face.  
  
"Nah, I don't want another toy. Besides none of the other plushie's is as cuddly as Quatre!"  
  
With a final squeeze and giggle, the girl let go of Quatre just to leap into Trowa's awaiting arms with the cry "Tro-chan."  
  
"Ahhh...come on Seri-chan, what about your favorite American?" Letting go of Trowa, she spun around and shouted, "D-chan." Duo and the girl went into a dramatic episode of running slowly into each other's arms amongst the amusement of the other pilots.  
  
Finally letting go of Duo, she turned to Wufei with a serious face. Starring at one another, the contest of will continued until Wufei smiled and opened his arms up. The girl squealed before rushing for the open invitation.  
  
"I missed you, Fei-chan."  
  
"I missed you too, Usa-chan. Um...Usa, did you happen to, um, bring..."  
  
Giggles again. "To bring what Fei-chan? If you're talking about HER then, of course I brought her. Turny-chan, get your booty in here?"  
  
Through the door, walked another girl, even smaller than the first. With the air of an 18 year old, the girl had dark, purple-streaked, shoulder- length hair framing her amethyst eyes, which contrasted with her pale skin, making it seem whiter than it already was. She glanced about the room, before turning toward Wufei and the girl.  
  
"Hello, Wufei-kun. It's nice to see you again. I hope you have forgiven me for last time."  
  
"It's nice to see you again Hotaru-san. And...yes, I have forgiven you. But that does not mean I will let it slide." The girl just nodded at him, before Duo came up and threw his arms around her shoulders. With a cheeky grin sent the blonde's way he asked, "Seri... do you have any more beautiful babes hidin somewhere?"  
  
"Of-course I do, Duo! But this time you only have a limited choice to pick from."  
  
"What?! What do you mean by that?"  
  
This time, the dark haired girl spoke up, "Well since, Haruka and Michiru are together (you already knew that), Setsuna and Mamoru are still going strong. That leaves you with Makoto, Rei, or Ami, but I think Ami's either interested or is seeing someone and Rei does whatever she wants."  
  
"What about Minako?"  
  
The blonde laughed, "She finally nabbed Motoki and wrapped him around her finger, along with a new diamond ring. And unless you want to be pummeled, I wouldn't hit on Mina-chan or joke about sleeping with her. Toki-chan is a little overprotective."  
  
Duo groaned, "Well I'll just have to settle for Makoto!"  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean, Maxwell-san?" came the reply from the doorway.  
  
Standing inside the front door was two more girls. The one who spoke had curly, earth-brown hair tied in a ponytail. Her loose bangs hung over bright jade green eyes. She was taller then the other two and resembled Trowa in an uncanny way. The other was smaller than her companion but still taller than the first two by a little bit. Her ice-blue hair was cut ear- length short. Her royal blue eyes did not even look up from the book she stuck her nose in when she sent a wave of hello to the rest of the occupants.  
  
"You know I love you, Mako-chan!"  
  
"Uh-huh, sure. I believe you Duo-kun, really I do!"  
  
As the attention of the group was focused on the argument between Duo and the tall Amazon, the girl with gold hair looked around. Her eyes finally landed on Hiiro in the shadows, calmly observing the group. "Oh, hello. I didn't see you there. Are you new, or one of Quatre's friends?" Her voice seemed to capture the group's attention. Quatre made his way slowly toward the two, before introducing them.  
  
"Usa-chan, this is Hiiro Yui, a good friend of mine. Hiiro, this is Usag-"  
  
"Ohhh...this is Hiiro Yui." Then pointing at him with her finger shaped like a gun, she stated in an all-serious demeanor, "Who are you and whom do you work for?"  
  
The group seemed to hold their breath as they watched the scene unfold. Hiiro just stared at the girl with a blank look on his face. Calm on the outside, his insides squirmed at the intensity of her stare. 'Her eyes are gorgeous.' Up close, Hiiro could see the silver streaks just fine. It was her eyes that drew him in. A dark blue, but not as dark as a royal blue, bits of silver swirled in their bottomless depths, drawing him in with each pattern created. Forcing himself to look away, he drew in a small breath of refreshing oxygen. It was like he was drowning, and he like the feeling.  
  
"You know my name, so what is yours?"  
  
The concentrated look on her face broke under the smile. The room seemed to get brighter with it around. "I'm Usagi Serenity Tsukino. You can call me Usa-chan, Usagi, or Seri. As for you, come join us. We won't bite, I promise."  
  
With that, Usagi grabbed onto Hiiro's arm and dragged him into the circle of people and began the introductions. 


	2. Nonsense

Disclaimer that I did not get around to showing off in the last chapter: No ownies, No sueies!!!!  
  
Sailor Sweetie: The shout was Usagi getting Quatre's attention. The Maguanacs or whatever you call them, knew she was coming, so they kinda put a surprise on Quatre. You'll see later in the story that Usagi and Quatre are close so she calls him QT-chan (spell it out to cutie-chan). Mommy's home part was just added in for a bit of fun. I hope that answers your question! Thanks for reviewing, hope you update SA High soon, it was hilarious with the Relena and reporters scene.  
  
Fellow: Well here's the chapter just for you!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ To Fall in Love Chapter 2 Nonsense ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
The incessant ringing continued mercilessly in Hiiro's ears; disturbing his much needed sleep. After weeks of being on the move, hunting down Dr. J's old materials and gear, he was close to exhaustion, and this...this...Thing, decided to go off. Sneaking one hand out from under the covers, Hiiro's fist slammed down on the object of his irritation. Shrugging off the blankets, he sat up and stared at the clock.  
  
'5:45' glowed back at him, as if mocking his sleep-deprived brain. Hiiro knew he didn't set the alarm, he was actually hoping he would sleep in this morning after the meeting of Usagi and her friends. They were actually a tiresome bunch to be around, but entertaining nonetheless. It was apparent last night that the rest of the pilots were quiet acquainted with the group of girls. Hiiro actually felt like an outsider among the joking individuals. Even Trowa joined; instead of being his usual placate self. Though Usagi invited Hiiro into the conversation numerous times, he could not bring himself to shed his silence or layer of ice.  
  
Several shouts echoing through the mansion brought Hiiro from his reverie. Guess he wasn't the only one who's alarm clock went off this early after their late bedtime. Only one person would pull this type of trick, Duo. Quickly throwing on a pair of jeans and a shirt, Hiiro strode toward the door, ready to seriously do some bodily harm to the Shinigami. Throwing the door open, he wasn't ready for the chaos that had begun in the hallway.  
  
As Hiiro watched from his position in his doorway, the antics in the hall grew increasingly louder. A blur with gold coloring passed his doorway followed by another brown blur that seemed to have a tail flying behind it. 'Usagi and Duo?' A few seconds later, two dark headed blurs passed, hunters following the path of their prey. One held a katana raised above it's head, screaming Chinese curses and threatening to chop off the 'baka's braid.' The other blur held a pole arm that looked like a 'G' shaped glaive. This one was ranting about the Odango Atama baka. A trail of water followed after them, marking their journey of destruction. 'Hotaru and Wufei. That explains all.'  
  
When the commotion finally died down and was heading toward another part of the house, Hiiro deemed it safe to leave his perch in the doorway. Just as he was stepping into the hall, two more figures rounded the corner; each jogging at a slow pace. Hiiro looked up and recognized them as the other two girls from last night. The brunette, if he remembered right, was Makoto Kino, a martial aritist and world renown chef. Her accomplice was the book worm and medical expert, Ami Mizuno. Both smiled at him, and stopped to stand with him in the middle of the destroyed hall.  
  
"Morning, Hiiro-san. I hope you had a better sleep then some of the rest of us. If not, would you like to join us on a little rabbit chase?" asked the polite Ami.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"You'll have to be more explicit. We're not as knowledgeable in grunt language as Haruka or Usagi are. Spell it out for as more common folk." This time it was Makoto who talked, a little sarcasm slipping into her voice.  
  
"No. As much fun as hurting Duo may appeal to me, I'll leave the chase to you."  
  
Makoto shrugged as she turned to the doorway across the hall from his room. Knocking, she spoke through the door, "Come on, you love birds. Stop playing in your own world and wake-up already. Everyone else is up, one-way or another. So get up and answer the door...Morning Trowa-kun." Trowa opening the door, fully clothed and awake, cut her off.  
  
"Morning Makoto, Ami, Hiiro. What with all the commotion? I wanted to sleep in."  
  
"Our alarms went off about 40 minutes ago, and we're out for our daily morning exercise. Breakfast should be ready in 15 minutes. We should be having roasting rabbit and Flambe de American."  
  
"Sounds good. We'll see you there." And with that, Trowa nodded to the rest of them before slipping back into his room. No doubt to wake his partner.  
  
"Well, we'll be seeing you in the kitchen, Hiiro. Till then, ja ne." With that said, the two females took off toward their friends. Hopefully to calm them down before the mansion was blown to smithereens, leaving Hiiro stranded by himself in the quiet hallway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Breakfast went off without a hitch other than a few accidents. Instead of being cooked by Quatre's servants, the meal itself was made by Makoto as a treat for everyone, who promised to also cook dinner that night as a feast for the gathering. Finally leaning back in their chairs, the young adults started some light small talk.  
  
"So what shall everyone be doing today?" As always, Quatre was ready to play host.  
  
"Well, I know the girls and I will be going to the mall today to just shop and relax. Goddess knows how long it's been since I've been there. And no Quatre, we will not need an escort. We did bring our own cars in which to travel in." Usagi threw an exasperated look his way.  
  
"Fine, fine. Anyways, in all the commotion, I never got to ask why you were here. Don't get me wrong. I'm happy for this unexpected visit. It's just out of the blue, and I'm just a bit curious."  
  
"Vacation" "Work" "Orders" "Recuperation" The various replies stemmed out all at once.  
  
Usagi glared at the girls, effectively silencing them before turning back toward Quatre. "Curiosity killed the cat or so they say. Or in this case, our Quatre. We'll just leave it at the fact that we came to visit you. Now if you don't mind, I believe we'll be leaving soon and should get ready. Don't forget, Rei, Minako, and Motoki will be arriving sometime later this morning. If Rei has her way though, she won't want to be stuck with the lovebirds for any longer than she has too. If you could be a sweetie, can you send someone to pick up Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Mamoru from the airport somewhere around 3? Their plane should be landing about then. Thanks Quatre, you're the best. See you later, big brother, minna. Girls we leave in five."  
  
With that, they stood and were gone from the table. Minutes later, a car door was heard slamming shut and tires on gravel heading away from the house. The boys sat in silence for a bit more before speaking up.  
  
"Well, that was interesting. Does anyone else got the feeling they were hiding something?"  
  
"Maxwell's right. Usagi seemed to not want to tell us why she was here. Do you think it has something to do with their last assignment?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe I should contact Miss Une or even Relena. They should know why they came. Trowa, could you do that for me. Does any one want anymore to eat or drink?" At the various head movements, Quatre departed from them to concentrate on some work in his study.  
  
The rest of the boys took their cue from Quatre, disappearing to complete their own tasks. Trowa went to contact the Preventers to hopefully uncover the girls' sudden appearance. Wufei went to train with his katana; Duo decided for a nap by the pool. Hiiro on the other hand, headed to his trusty laptop to investigate the newcomers. He could never be too careful about who he let near him. Even though all the wars were over, and the perfect soldier was no longer in need, his habits developed during his fighting years still remained with him. Logging on, Hiiro started hacking directly into the main database for information, Head of the Preventers Lady Une's private computer.  
  
***Short and almost not up to par. I'm settling into the plot in the next chapters or two. Next up is the dinner with all the gathered participants. And what's this? A surprised guest? You'll see what I'm cooking up in the next chapter. If you want to review or flame me, please feel free to do so, any feedback helps me as a writer. Fellow, don't worry, third part will be put out as soon as I type them up. Hearts, ~* sprinkles-chan 


	3. Information with a touch of mystery

**SilverPunk with an Attitude**- I'm sorry for not updating. If you check out the note at the bottom you'll see why. WOW! It's my first threat! I feel loved so much now. Again, sorry.

**Queen Zephora Yami**- -_bows dramatically_- Thank you very much from the bottom of my heart.

**Twiggirl06**- Yes, I'm continuing after a very _long_ break. I'm hopefully going to work on my stories, including this one, so I can get them out their. Sorry for the delay and all.

**Koldy**- My number one reviewer. Thank you very much and kudos to you.

Now on with the chapter:

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**To Fall in Love**

**Chapter 3-**

**Information with a touch of mystery**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why didn't you tell Quatre the truth?"

Usagi groaned for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. "Because he worries too much as it is. He's got that company to run practically by himself and he skips about between the colonies and Earth keeping the peace. The last thing _I _need is for him to blow a gasket and have a heart attack before he's 25!"

"That's still no excuse to not telling him, Usa. He's going to find out anyways." Ami reasoned with her friend. "I bet he's talking to Lady Une right now." Usagi visibly winced.

Currently, the girls were at the grocery store picking up the necessary ingredients Makoto needed for tonight's dinner. The past few hours had been well spent in the girl's opinions, traveling from store to store and modeling half the stock before deciding on anything. The cars were more then stuffed with bags of clothing.

Usagi inspected the lettuce in front of her before answering Ami. "I'll tell him later tonight when I have reinforcements. Besides, this gives him time to cool off. Remember last time?" The girls grimaced at that comment, the previous incident replaying in their minds. "How's this, Mako?"

"That's fine. Hotaru, can you grab the carrots? Yeah, Quatre was so mad when you didn't tell him about the mission. He was even scarier than Haruka when she's pmsing."

"What's that supposed to mean, Kino?"

Screams emitted from the mouths of the surprised females at the sudden appearance of their tallest comrade. Shoppers around them glared disapprovingly at the group before huffing off. The speed demon ran a hand through her short, already disarranged sandy locks before grinning at them. "So, is anyone going to greet me?"

Hugs accompanied her comment, especially when Haruka's partner, Michiru, appeared. With the exception of Hotaru, the girls had not seen the two older women in weeks because of assignments and odd jobs they did. Plus, Haruka and Michiru toured around the Earth and colonies as a musical duo sometimes.

"How did you find us, Haruka-chan?" Ami, always the sensible one, asked.

Michiru giggled as her partner smirked before stating the obvious, "Rashid." The big, teddy-bear like Maguanac was like a grandpa that always knew where his little ducklings were. Ami had once gone as far as to accuse the head bodyguard of planting trackers on the girls after he caught them sneaking out of the house for a mission for the sixth time. He had dragged them all the way back to the mansion at two in the morning from one of the warehouses on the other side of the city. Not only did they get a lecture from Rashid, but they also had to face Quatre when they got home. It was the first and hopefully last time they ever see Quatre lose his temper. The entire west wing had to be refurnished when he was finished.

Haruka picked up an apple and inspected it. "He brought the red convertible with him when he picked us up from the airport. Setsuna and Mamoru left with him, but we followed the trail of destruction in the mall strip, and low-and-behold, we find you four at the other end of it. So, watcha doin?" She bit into the apple.

"Gathering ingredients for Mako-chan. She's cooking dinner tonight." Hotaru supplied her foster parents. "Usa will need all the help she can get when she tells Quatre tonight."

"You haven't told him yet, Usa?" Michiru asked the blonde rabbit. Her answer was the guilty look that spread across Usagi's face. "Selene helps you when he finds out." Usagi stuck her tongue out at the aqua-haired woman.

"Cheer up, koneko-chan! How about we grab some ice cream before we head back?" Haruka slung her arms around Usagi's and Hotaru's shoulders. "I haven't seen any of you girls in ages."

"But you saw me last week, Ruka-papa!"

Haruka jutted her lower lip our and pouted at the youngest girl. "So? Can't I check up on my favorite daughter once in a while?"

"I'm your only daughter."

All the girls giggled at Haruka's puppy face. 'Well, sorry to spoil your fun, but I've got to get back to the mansion and start cooking." Makoto interjected. "You guys go ahead."

Ami shook her head. "I'll return with Mako and help her in the kitchen. Shopping has never been my forte and today has worn me out."

"'Shopping has never been her forte' says the girl with twenty bags in her car." Hotaru muttered as Ami turned a light shade of red.

"Then it's just me, Usagi, Hotaru, and Michiru?"

"Sorry, koi, but I'm with Ami-chan and Mako-chan on this. The plane ride and all the excitement have drained my energy. I think a nap will refresh me for tonight."

"Okay. It's down to just us three." Usagi said. "Why don't you call us when dinner is almost ready so we can make it in time?"

"Still trying to delay the inevitable, I see." Michiru commented. "It's not going to make it any easier when it happens."

"I know! I get the point already people!" Usagi growled mockingly. "We'll just see you later, okay?"

A chorus of agreements and farewells circled the group as they split up; one group to head back to the mansion and the other to hand around the shopping district for a while longer. Each group was unaware of the storm brewing on the other side of town.

----------------------------------

A scream that sounded remarkably like Quatre sliced through the peaceful atmosphere of Winner mansion. The echo through the empty hallways brought the sluggish house occupants to an alert, wakeful state. Within moments, three bodies skidded through the doors of the study, guns drawn, each frantically searching for an enemy. Instead, they found a calm Trowa sitting on an armchair sipping tea while his lover paced the room frantically, knocking into objects, and muttering curses under his breath. The vid phone on the desk reflected the image of a composed Lt. Une, sitting still except for the movement of her dark eyes following the agitated Arabians movements.

"Winner, Barton, what is the meaning of this?" Wufei barked as soon as he found no intruders. "We thought you were being attacked."

"I wish it was an attack. Then maybe I could kill someone or at least dismantle them." The normally placid Quatre snapped back.

Duo, Hiiro, and Wufei stepped away from the homicidal blonde. Trowa just pulled his lover onto his lap and began the task of calming him down. He looked over at Une. "Maybe you should explain."

"He asked about Usagi..."

Duo interrupted, "What about Usagi?"

Une glared at Duo, who fell silent. She sighed, and suddenly she looked tired. Not just physically exhausted, but emotionally drained. "A lot of events have conspired in the last few weeks, no months. I passed them off as irrelevant or not connected. A poor judgment on my part, as I have since learned. One week ago, I sent some of the girls on a raid..." Une fell silent as her eyes took a distant gleam.

Trowa prompted his superior with a quiet "And?"

"And it was a trap. There was an ambush which turned into a stalemate that lasted eighteen hours. We sent in the back up to pull them out, but Usagi slipped away to, and I quote, 'take care of some business.' A medical team picked her up about a mile and a half away from the base. I'm not going to sweeten it for you, she looked like shit."

Une shuffled through some documents on her desk. Selecting one, she began to read. "Name: Usagi Serenity Tsukino. Age: Twenty-one. Ethnicity: Japanese. Gender: female. Height: roughly 5'4". Weight: 122 lbs. Appearance: Hair color- Golden-silver, Eyes- silver-steel to midnight blue. Occupation: Preventors retriever, leader of the specials squad, part-time undercover agent. Personal Information: none given.

"Diagnosis: female is unconscious due to blood loss. She sustains minor injuries to the head, upper back, and lower ribs that could be from a small, blunt object such as a fist. There are lacerations on the stomach from a sharp, jagged object. Penetrations go from left to right, suggesting the patient fell on the object that cut her. There are also two gunshot wounds, not major, to the upper arm and lower left calf. Bullets should be removed immediately. The left ankle is also sprained, apparently when the patient was shot in the calf.

"All injuries sustained during a broached retrieval mission at the Delta Sin Base 100942. Checked-in: August 5. Released: August 9. Patient has been tended by Doctor Ami Mizuno and assistant Hotaru Tomoe, and has recovered eighty percent. As ordered by the high medical commander, Sally Po, Usagi Tsukino has been relieved of all duties for duration of three-weeks to two months for a complete recovery. The location of said recovery is the patient's choice. Report concluded on August 10."

Une stopped and put down the report before looking directly at the pilots. "As you can see the report was dated the day before yesterday. Hotaru healed Usagi to the best of her abilities before she collapsed, but there are some minor injuries and muscle abrasions Usagi has to heal on her own. I sent her to Quatre so you could keep an eye on her. You know how she is. I'll fax a copy of the report within the hour for you to review."

Duo frowned. "I have a question. What business did Usagi go back to take care of?"

"There were two things actually. One was a disk containing information on the new group of rebels and their leader. The other..."

Quatre glanced up from his cuddled position in Trowa's arms to glare at the electronical device. "What is the other thing?"

Une sighed again and began to massage her temples. Headaches seemed to be becoming a habit lately. "All data and information on the Gundams and their pilots as well as plans for their reconstruction. Another war is on the way."

The color drained from the pilots faces. A deafening silence befell the young adults as the news was absorbed and all the speechless men could do was stare at the image of the top executive of the most world-wide organization well known for their expertise in maintaining peace and tranquility. And in one sentence, she brought their peaceful and civilian lives to an end. None of the other four noticed when their friend and ally slipped away into the shadows with a confused look on his normally impassive face.

Just as Hiiro Yui had begun to adjust to the idea of a world without fighting, another conspiracy was brewing. Hiiro had a hunch, but he speculated that instead of Earth versus the Colonies, or even Relena and her pacifist ideals against fighting, this revolved around Usagi Tsukino and the people around her were in the middle of it. If the other pilots knew any information, they disregarded disclosing it to him and none of his searches provided anything other than a medical report and a history of work before the preventors, but nothing as to her current work. It looks like he would have to go to the source to find out.

With his mind made up, Hiiro trudged upstairs to his room, passing another woman on his way. He assumed she was one of the 'guests' Usagi mentioned earlier. Not caring to be social, Hiiro brushed past the raven-haired female much to her chagrin. He didn't even spare a glance at her, but rather continued on to the dark confines of his room to further investigate a possible 'enemy'.

--- I know! I didn't update this story for practically a year. I had most of the chapters written out on our main computer (It's not a laptop so you can't carry it anywhere and it's big, black, and stationary). The main bugger is that the whole computer went on complete meltdown and crashed. Now I can't access any files on the computer, so most of this story and two others (Broken Promises and Maniac Academy) went down the drain. I've been so busy lately that I had to practically redo the whole chapter.

Now I have to go chapter by chapter. I know I promised in the last chapter that there would be more, but right now I'm winging it. If anyone has any suggestions or ideas I could use, I could gladly appreciate it. Just send them in when you review.

And if you read some of the others, you can suggest ideas for those as well. I hate writer's block, especially when you wrote it once perfectly and then it just goes bye-bye on a little pig with fairy wings.

Also, a question to the fans. I believe I was going to have Rini/Chibi-Usa in the story. Do you want her as a cute little 3-year old, or do you want me to make another little kid up? And who do you think the father should be?

If you have a favorite bad guy that can be 'sophisticated' and act like a duke in a royal court, I would love to have that as well.

Thanks a lot to the reviewers and I'll see everyone next chapter.

Angel Wings and Shattered Dreams, sprinklescake67


	4. An Encouraging Note To My Readers

To My Readers (should you still be around),

First off – I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN! Neither the story nor my wonderful readers. The last few years have been beyond hell and I've been struggling to regain both my life and my drive to write. Hopefully, it will all be over after the New Year (fingers crossed!) and I'll regain some semblance of normality in my life.

That being said, at that point I will hopefully be able to return and complete the stories that I have posted here. I plan on finishing the stories in this order: Broken Promises, To Fall in Love, Maniac Academy, and then Eternal Void.

So please look for an update in a couple of months and I hope that those who have stuck with me for so long will hold out for just a little bit longer.

Thank you and great apologies,

Sprinkles


End file.
